Criminally Loved
by loversrebellion
Summary: Robbie tired of people walking all over him, has changed to a popular guy now. Beck has been the only one that has always excepted and loved him. But things can change again when Beck finds someone else to love other than him.
1. Chapter 1: Kept Secrets

Chapter 1: Kept Secrets

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

Robbie's POV

"Hey Beck! Where is my baseball cap!" I shout across his RV. He is in the bathroom probably washing up or something. He shouts something but I can't hear him over the sound of water running. "Never mind I found it!" I shout looking under his bed, snatching my cap back. I put it on with tip facing the front. Beck finally comes out of the bathroom looking at me, he smiles. "I look good, right?" I ask. "Ha yeah just great, Rob" he answers, smiling. "Are you ready to go play some baseball?" I ask. "I still can't remember when you started liking sports then again now you have a six pack." He says trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Yeah, well I thought I just needed to change." I say looking around on the ground trying to find the baseball bat and ball. "Here it is Rob" he says handing me the bat and ball with the mitt already on his hand. "Thanks, Beck" I shout he shouts back "no prob" mocking me I just laugh with him. "You know Rob I'm glad you gain a lot of self confidence. But you didn't have to change for anyone but yourself. I think you have always been great just the way you were." I nod as he pats me on the back I laugh and say "well at least I am better now, then." He smiles, grabbing the cap of my head I drop the bat and ball and chase after him. "Beck, come back here with my cap!" I yell he laughs throwing the baseball off his free hand and runs out the door. I run to the door and look down at him.

"You have to get it yourself, soldier" he shouts waving my cap back in forth in front of him. Tempting me I laugh and run after him. "Ah" we both shout before tripping on to his parking lot. We both hit our backs hard against the street. But we just lay there and laugh, Beck always makes me happy, no matter what. I reach over him and take my cap away from him. He gets up, allowing me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up, smiling his brown eyes shining. "Man, Rob why did you cut your hair?" he asks sounding sort of disappointed. He rubs my head soft, looking at me with curiosity written in his eyes. "What I don't look good?" I ask turning my head away. He stutters out "no..no it's.. it's just that you don't look like the Rob I knew my whole life."

I turn back and look at him and give him a small smile. "I think it was time I grew up though" I whisper. Still holding his hand "well let's go play some baseball!" I shout breaking the silence. I let go of Beck's hand and run back towards the RV. He chases after me I quickly grab all the baseball stuff. And run back out he locks his door. "You wanna walk, instead?" Beck asks. I nod and we start walking to the park. "Oh look the whole crew is here" Beck shouts. I look around and I see Tori and Cat swinging on the swings, laughing.

I look at Andre and he is playing Frisbee with Jade. Trina is just walking around with her new boyfriend, Jess, holding hands. Me and Beck run to them, they all light up and run to us too. "Do all of y'all want to play baseball?" I ask they all smile, and nod. I feel so cool now ever since my makeover a lot more people like me now. Before people would just laugh at me now they praise me just as much as Beck. It just feels so great, having power. Even Trina and her boyfriend want to play too. "Ok, me, Beck, Tori, and Cat are on all one one team. And Jade, Jess, Trina and Andre are on the other team.

Everyone seems to agree with my arrangement and they all scatter out. The game lasts for a while but in the end my team wins. "Man that was one game" Beck shouts, wiping sweat off of his forehead everyone sighs and agrees. "Do all of y'all want to go out to eat?" Cat and Tori shout giggling with each other. "Sure" Andre shouts back "we should go to that pizza place across the street" Jess insists. Beck nods and we all follow each other there. Cat and Tori are holding hands, smiling at each other. Jess's arm is around Trina's waist, they are laughing about something. Andre and Jade are just talking. Me and Beck are taking the lead but I can't stop staring at him.

We enter the Pizza restraunt, all together. The girls and boys separate to go wash up. All of us boys walk in the boys bathroom and wash our hands. "So how are you and Trina doing?" Andre asks Jess he smiles and answers "we are doing great I think she is the one, you know." We all nod Andre then looks at Beck and asks "you know Jade likes you right?" I tense up at those words for some reason. The idea of Beck spending more time with anybody other then me makes me jealous and scared. "Oh, I didn't know that" Beck just says walking out of the bathroom, leading us to our table. Where the girls already are.

"Beck" I whisper before me and him sit down with the others. "What is it Rob?" he asks I take a deep breathe and asks him "do you like Jade?" He smiles and pats me on the back to answer "yeah I kind of do" I frown and just sit down without another word. "What's wrong, Rob?" he asks sitting by me across from Jade and Andre. I put my lips by his ear, really close and say. "I love you Beck, that's what's wrong. I am in love with you." I get up and walk fast out of the restraunt and run to the park to pick up the baseball stuff. I walk home, and it's a very long walk. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look through the pictures.

Most of them are of Beck and me hugging, laughing, kissing on the cheek, holding hands. "I'm not gay" I whisper to myself but my voice isn't convincing at all. Beck is calling me and I look at the answer button but I press the end button and shove it back in my pocket. I arrive at my house and just walk in. Why the hell is the door, unlocked? I ask myself, locking it once I am inside. It's dark I just throw my stuff on the floor. I can't believe I told Beck I was in love with him. Then ran away I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't ever run away again since I got my 'makeover'.

I run to my room and look at the mirror, above my dresser. I see my old self in the reflection. "No!" I yell, driving my fist into the glass. The pieces fall to the ground, surrounding me. My fist is bleeding but I don't care, I just fall to the floor with the glass, stabbing my back. I'm still crazy, I'm still weird I'm still Robbie. And it fucking pisses me off, because I just can't change. All the anger I have had built inside of me from people always running over me. Is about to explode, fuck bitchy Jade. Fuck self centered, Trina. Fuck all of them, except Beck, except Beck.


	2. Chapter 2: Die before Awaken

Chapter 2: Die before Awaken

I wake up to realize there is blood around where I lay. I jump up and see the pieces of my mirror glass on the floor where I was laying. I go to my bathroom turn around to look at my back in the mirror. I am I have scars all over my back but no pain. "Robbie! Robbie! Get your ass in here now!" My dad screams outside my bathroom door, guess he is back. I strip out of my bloody shirt and walk out the door. "What" I say not really asking because I can already tell he is pissed. "What the fuck is your mirror doing broken on your damn floor?And to add on to that there is fucking blood on you floor too!"

I don't answer him I just give him the same dumb look I always do. "Whatever just put on a damn shirt and clean that shit up! You worthless piece of shit!" I don't get any pain from his words like I used too because I just don't give a fuck anymore. I walk to my room, dragging my shirt on the way. I slam my door and begin to put on the broken pieces on my shirt. Once I am done I go outside, to the dumpster in the backyard and I throw it in there. I clean up the blood by putting some cleaning shit on it. "Robbie you have a visitor!" I hear my dad yell I just roll my eyes because he is such a fucking poser.

"Who?" I ask not even bothering to go to see. "Beck" I hear Beck's own voice say. "Well I am heading off to work now." My dad says with a smile, standing behind Beck before walking out. I don't talk until I hear the front house door close. "What happened Robbie?" Beck asks he reaches his hand out to me and I take it without thought. He lifts me up "I told you I was in love you that's what happened" I answer. He doesn't let go of my hand and I don't let him. "Robbie" he whispers I turn away, looking away from his luring in looks.

"Robbie it's all Ok because I love you too." He says I turn back to face him and he is smiling. "You liar" I say, trying to be mad but I smile instead. "Nope I am not lying at all." He says and I keep smiling His face becomes so close to mine and I kiss him, he intertwines both of his hand with mine. I walk back as he follows, like a rhythm. I stop when legs reach my bed he smiles into the kiss. He moves his lips away from mine just a inch, a inch too far. "Are you sure do you think this is too soon?" He asks, he has always been a caring person, never self centered. Jade doesn't even deserve him anyway.

"It's been too long" is all I say before kissing him again. My back brushes against my bed before settling in. Beck is over me, his breath resting on me. When he kisses my neck our hands fall apart to hold each other. I put my hands on his cheeks and he rests his on each side of me, holding him up. He grabs both of my hands and pins them above my head. He kisses my bare abs and I grunt because it feels so amazing. He lets go of my hands to take off his shirt and I help him. I throw his shirt to the other side of my bed.

He rubs his body against mine sending shivers down my spine. I slide a hand down his body to his button to his pants. He looks at me, wondering if I am really going to do it and I do. I sit up to drag his pants down along with his underwear. I have seen him like this before we have a gym together several times but this is so much different. I lay back down while he stays standing up. He takes my pants and underwear off too. He gets on his knees, I hurry up and sit up again to look down at him. He smiles before taking me in his mouth.

His head goes up and down as I grip on his hair. A boner is a painful experience if you don't have release for it but Beck is releasing me right now. And I will do the same for him. I wonder how he tastes or how he feels in my mouth. That's so gay for me to think but I am thinking and wanting it. I cum in his mouth and he swallows it like it's the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. When his mouth removes from me I remove my fingers out of his hair. He looks up at me and I tell him "stand up it's your turn."

He stands up and keeps staring into my eyes. I look at his boner before taking it in my mouth like he did he moans a deep moan that turns me on all over again. I suck him like a lollipop because that's what I heard you are suppose to do. I remember hearing that from my mom when I was just nine me and Beck were playing with our toy cars when we overheard. My mom was a slut it's harsh to say but it's true. She cheated on my dad so much maybe that's why he is like this today.

Beck cums in my mouth and I swallow it, it doesn't taste sweet but I enjoy the bitter taste. I pull him out of my mouth and stand up to face him. I turn around and bend over, putting my hands on my bed already clutching the sheets. He puts himself in me and I nearly scream, it doesn't hurt like most people say it does. Beck leans over, putting his back on mine, and he deepens into me. His hand grabs at my dick and I close my eyes tight. He starts slowly but picks up the pace when I tell him to. He rubs his hand on my dick while he presses in and out of me.

He cums inside of me when I cum on my blankets. We both stand up his dick still inside of me and his hand still on my dick. He lets go and pulls out I walk behind him and he bends over like I did. He is bend over in front of me and it's so fucking hot. It's my turn to pleasure him more. I bend over him, putting myself inside of him and my hand reaches to put itself on his cock. I do the same like he did but I don't start of slow I start of really fast, bouncing him and down on me. We moan in unison before we both cum together a third time. We both lay on the bed on our backs, holding each others hands.

"I love you Beck" I gasp out and he says "I love you too."


End file.
